Heroes' Guild
The headquarters of the Heroes' Guild is located on the eastern landmass, south of Bowerstone. The grounds are made up of a large castle, a building for housing the servants, gardens, training ranges, a private forest, and a stream passing through the grounds. The site itself is an Old Kingdom fortress, possibly the site of Archon's Castle. It is often just referred to as "The Guild." The Guild trains young people to become Heroes, Albion's primary defenders. Residents The majority of those who live in the Guild are trainee Heroes, donning the Apprentice uniform. Most of them never make it to graduation due to either psychological trauma, death, injury, stress, or unwillingness. There is also a tour guide and a group of people who tour the guild constantly, who will either praise or boo you for your alignment. There are also servants to be found in certain parts of the Guild, and there is a Tavern Keeper and a Storekeeper running the Guild's Kitchen and the Guild Store. The leaders of the Guild are the Guildmaster, who resides in the Map Room, and Maze, who is usually abroad but can sometimes be found in his quarters in the southeastern tower. There are also guards patrolling the grounds of the Guild. Quests There are various quests carried out in the Heroes' Guild. Melee Combat Training: Your first official quest. Go into the forest and squash some beetles. Even a 2-year-old could do this. Strength, Skill, and Will Adv training: Learn the more advanced techniques of Strength, Skill, and Will. Apple Pie: A servant requires some apples to create an Apple Pie. Get some Cooking Apples and you'll receive a Blueberry Pie in return. Strength, Skill, and Will Tests: Test your skills to see if you've learned anything. Succeeding in these tests will earn you some advanced basic equipment. Will Training: While technically you do not require to use Will in this test, you can use the bow as well. Kill some bandits who are trying to infiltrate the Heroes' Guild. Sparrow Hunting: Evil Quest. Get out your bow and shoot some birds off of the roofs. You WILL get Evil Points for doing this quest. Final Test: Defeat Maze in a scripted, easy battle. Even the beetles are harder than this wannabe. Final Battle: What do you know? It seems like the final boss resides in the Heroes Guild. Worse, he's in the Chamber of Fate. Get in there and splatter his blood all over the wall. Outside Of The Guild The outside of the Guild boasts a robust gatehouse, a title vendor, the Boasting Platform and, in Fable: The Lost Chapters, the Primal Demon Door in which Sages of the Old Kingdom were imprisoned to guard the Fire Heart. History Founding The Heroes' Guild was founded sometime after the fall of the Old Kingdom to protect the people of Albion from the various evils that were appearing in the country. To this end, it provided training, shelter, and equipment to "Heroes" who roamed the land fighting evil. Weaver's Rebellion At first, the Guild required all members to be of Good Alignment. A hero named Weaver declared this a hindrance to free will. He led several of his colleagues in a rebellion against the current Guild leaders, and took over as The Guildmaster under his leadership, Heroes were free to choose for themselves whether to walk the path of Good, Evil, or Neutrality. During Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters Jack of Blades appears to have had a grudge against the Guild. At the end of Fable, he attacked the building personally, nearly destroying it. He then proceeded to trespass upon the Chamber of Fate, taking the Sword of Aeons from it. The Hero got there just in time to defeat Jack in combat and banish him to another world. Afterwards, during the events of Fable: The Lost Chapters, Jack began manipulating the Hero through Jack's Mask, which the Hero had kept as a prize for defeating him. Depending on the player's choices, the Hero may end up crippling or destroying the Guild's leadership. During Fable 2 It is unknown what role the Guild will play in Fable 2, but Peter Moleyneux has stated in a preview that "the age of the Hero is over." It is confirmed that after the death of the "hero" Bowerstone villagers attacked the guild and burned it to the ground, killing off heroes due to people realizing they don't need heroes after Jack of Blades is killed. The ruins of the guild can be explored at some point in the game. You are probably the last hero in Albion due to this. Trivia *The two weapons Avo's Tear and Murren Greathammer can be found in the Heroes' Guild. *The Sword of Aeons is locked within the Chamber of Fate, where it can only be removed by using the Septimal Key. *A glitch in the game makes it so, if you kill everyone in the Guild, they would respawn after a certain period of time. Category:Locations